kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Limit Form
is the exclusive Drive Form only in Kingdom Hearts II:Final Mix. Sora's clothes change to the colors of his original clothes in Kingdom Hearts. The form lets Sora use abilities from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, such as Dodge Roll or Zantetsuken. It is symbolized by a red crown (similar in appearance to Sora's necklace). Similar to Master Form, it consumes 4 Drive Bars. Obtaining Limit Form This form is earned when Sora visits Twilight Town for a second time and after Sora learns the abduction of Kairi by Axel. You will also receive the Oathkeeper as well. However, it is not able to be used until the player visits Hollow Bastion or some other world after leaving Twilight Town. Leveling Up Limit Form gains experience points by executing the final reaction command in his limits (by pressing ). When reaching Level 2 Limit Form, Sora gains the Auto-Limit ability. At level 3, 5, and 7, Sora gains Dodge Roll level 1, 2, and 3, respectively. At level 4 Limit Form, Sora gets Draw, and at level 6, Sora gains another Lucky Lucky ability. Abilities Sora's magic is replaced by four limits in this form. Unlike the other limits in KHII, limits used in this form do not cost all of Sora's MP. Press Triangle to complete reaction commands in each limit. If you scroll to Sora's Magic command, you'll find that Sora's spells have been replaced by these four limits. Also, if you have magic set in the shortcut menu by Customize, then the limits are also usable from the Shortcut menu. However, this feature is disabled if you have an item set to a button with Shortcut. For example, if you have a potion set to the shortcut, then you won't be able to use Sonic Blade from the shortcut. Sora gains the Dodge Roll growth ability in this form, the same ability from the original Kingdom Hearts. While using Dodge Roll, Sora is invincible. Actions Growth Support ---- Pros *Requires no ally to access, therefore Sora has a better crowd controlled gameplay. *Sora is invincible during the executing period of some limits. However, Sora can be damaged while recovering from some of his combos. *Sora is invincible when he is Dodge Rolling, thus negating all enemy attacks. *By combining HP Gain and MP Rage abilities, Sora can restore his HP and MP indefinitely. *Most limits can be executed completely by button mashing . *Zantetsuken is one of the most powerful combo finishers in the game, if not the most powerful. Cons *Similar to Valor Form, magic commands are sealed. *Sora relies on Potions and allies to heal during MP Charge (no MP for limits to restore HP with HP Gain). *Ragnarok requires precise timing in order to deal maximum damage. Controls Even though both Quick Run and Dodge Roll require the player using , equipping both of the Growth Abilities during Sora's normal state still allows the use of individual ability by pressing the said button differently; a Dodge Roll can be performed by quickly tapping , and for Quick Run, simply hold slightly longer than what one would do with the Dodge Roll. It should be noted that all Sora's abilities in Limit Form are stronger than his Kingdom Hearts incarnation. Sora's finishing moves are very strong in Limit Form. Equip Decisive Pumpkin, Fenrir, and Rumbling Rose while in this form to make Sora a powerhouse. Representation This form represents Sora's light: Kairi, and his promise to her; hinting that the promise gives him power to face all the hardships, as commented by Goofy when they were in Castle Oblivion. Trivia *This Drive Form is the only one that allows Sora to use his Guard ability while he has to rely on his Reflect spell in his other forms (except for Valor and Anti) for defense. *When using Guard, Sora just swings the Keyblade upward like in the first game, unlike the new Guard, where he spins instead. * The finisher Ripple Drive greatly resembles the Stun Impact ability from the first Final Mix game and Chain of memories, however Sora's animation differs in both. Category: Drive Forms Category:Forms